everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Myrtellie Sprigs
Myrtellie Sprigs, or Ellie, as she is more commonly known, is the daughter of the myrtle fairy and her prince from The Myrtle. Due to recent doubts about her fate, she is currently Royally Rebellious. Character Personality Ellie is a relatively cheerful kind of girl, but she's rather flaky and doesn't have much self-assurance. Her confidence comes in short bursts which usually result in crushing failure or cautious, mild victory. Because of this, she's not fond of taking risks. She does appear to have some of the traits of a perfect fairy-princess: politeness, a kind smile, generosity, poise. Ellie has a great sense of balance and is never seen stumbling. She is a large fan of dance and the theatre arts, though the latter is a little harder for her due to her slight stage fright. Ellie was always the type who wanted to make her parents proud, and who often did so successfully, though she fears that rebelling might not make her parents so happy, so she continues to act like a Royal. Ellie is very afraid of sharp objects and other things that could, in theory, tear a person(or a sprig of myrtle) into shreds. She does have some qualms about the part of her story where she gets torn to shreds by witches and then revived. Ellie is sometimes seen as eccentric by the other students because of how much time she spends talking to plants rather than people, particularly when she's upset. Fitting the role of the damsel, she usually sees herself as helpless and is waiting for her "prince" to come and rescue her from her destiny. She is aromantic but isn't aware of this fact and easily tricks herself into thinking she's fallen in love due to having a poor concept of certain human emotions. Appearance Like most members of the fae, Ellie is often descried as at least somewhat pretty. She has soft, gently curving features, and an innocent, child-like look about her. Her wide, almond eyes are a deep shade of coral blue, and she is relatively pale-skinned. She stands petite at 5'1", with small hands and feet. Her relatively straight golden hair falls to her mid-waist and is pulled back in a ponytail that she usually lets rest on her left shoulder. Unlike most fairies, Ellie does not have wings. Fairy Tale: The Myrtle Read Here: http://www.surlalunefairytales.com/pentamerone/2myrtle1911.html Relationships Family Ellie's family consists of her mother and her father, who both raised her to hold the perfect qualities of a princess. She also has three adoptive siblings- Roselle, Primrose, and Rosario- who are all rose-based floral fairies. While her siblings are old enough to attend Ever After High, they are not fairytales and therefore must attend Beanstalk High instead, much to Ellie's disappointment. Friends Ellie's BFFAs are Angelique Peau d'Âne, daughter of Donkeyskin, and Antonia Hakan, daughter of the Emperor from The Emperor's New Clothes. Ellie and her ex, Mathieu Frollo, agreed to stay friends after their recent break-up but haven't kept in contact since. Romance Ellie's current romantic status is on hold, though she does have an ex-boyfriend attending the school by the name of Mathieu Frollo. Pet Ellie has a little blue bird that she has named Bonnet Blue. He was a gift from her family's chamberlain and his wife. Outfits Basic Ellie wears a black tank top underneath a supposedly strapless green shirt with a leaf-vein pattern etched into it. The shirt feels like soft, like dry baby leaves, to the point that it is unknown as to whether the shirt is actually made of one large leaf or not. on her arms are tight black sleeves attached to a shirt resting underneath her leaf-inspired piece. She wears a flowing, light green skirt with cloth-made, purple myrtle flowers sewn at the corners. Her shoes are wood-colored sandals with wedged heels. In her hair is a green scarf with a large myrtle flower tucked into it. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Ellie never uses her full first name in casual context. *Ellie's least favorite flower is the daisy. She finds them stuck-up. *Ellie's genderbent name would be Myrtelton Sprigs, making Elton his nickname. *Ellie is in the school's dance club and theatre club. She is never cast in big roles for theatre, she is quite relieved about. She mostly stays to help paint the set for upcoming performances. *Ellie enjoys going into the Enchanted Forest, but never around noon, as that is when the plants get far too loud with their chatter. *Ellie is very protective of her hair and is paranoid about others messing around with it. *Ellie's tower-mate in Damsel-in-Distressing is Sandy Triton. *Ellie's class schedule contains the following courses, in alphabetical(not chronological) order: Crown-culus; Damsel-in-Distressing; Environmental Magic; Geografairy; Grimm-nastics; Hexonomics; Princessology Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Fairies Category:Hybrid Category:The Myrtle